Someone Save Us
by Lizzysobebear
Summary: A oneshot/songfic about Liesel and her nightmares. Every night she is haunted by what happened,and no longer has the ability to control her dreams.


Disclaimer: The Book Thief belongs to Markus Zusak. And the song is "Heaven Help Us", by My Chemical Romance, from The Black Parade (The B-Sides). I am making no profit off of this and do not intend to.

A/N: I'm kind of stuck in this songfic rut, so, uh, sorry about that. And after listening to "Enter Sandman", an awesome Metallica song, I wanted to do something loosely based off of it. This is what happened, and when fitting the song into the first draft, it didn't work too well. Therefore, I changed it to "Heaven Help Us", and the story morphed into something that's not just about dreams. I kept the children's prayer in and this version is from The New England Primer. All things mentioned are not owned by me, except for the arrangement of words in the story. Please review and I hope you enjoy! If you notice any mistakes or things that don't make sense, please notify me. Oh, and thank you, Mr. H, for putting "infinitesimal" on our vocabulary list.

_**Someone Save Us**_

_Now I lay me down to sleep;_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep. _

_If I should die before I wake, _

_I pray the Lord my soul to take._

It was extremely childish. Never before had Liesel been afraid of the dark, but there she lay, huddled against the wall her bed was pushed against: cowering. She had pulled her quilt up to her chin, but it felt flimsy despite its thickness, supplying no warmth to her small body. Figures lurked in the shadows, just out of the reach of the light that came from the smudgy window. Had the dark always been this dark? Liesel couldn't remember ever worrying about it or even pondering what the night and its dimness held before the... Well, before _it_ happened.

_Hear the sound._

She wanted to close her eyes and sleep, but what would come after her? What would rise from its hiding place? She didn't want to know, but she was exhausted. And even if she could somehow close her eyes and succumb to the drowsiness that consumed her, it wouldn't last. Images of their faces, their eyes, their gray skin, would haunt her. Their voices, distorted and warped, would cry out to her, ringing in her ears as they pleaded. They wanted Liesel to save them. To be their guardian angel. But she couldn't do anything except watch as everything that had once been real and warm became twisted and transparent. The sirens would scream, as if scolding her for doing nothing. For surviving. She would awaken, still hearing the walls of the house collapse. Still tasting the plaster and blood in her mouth as ink ran down her hand. Still seeing the hot snowflakes fall so gently, like little birds, floating on burning wings as they soared and crashed.

_The angels come screaming._

During the day, the bombing was foreign, just a blur. She didn't think about it, or at least tried not to, but at night, when the phantom of darkness snuck into her room and kissed her goodnight, she could recall every last infinitesimal detail. And she had no choice; the memories were thrust upon her mind.

_Down your voice,  
I hear you've been bleeding._

Once upon a time, when Papa had still been there for comfort, she had been able to push the dreams away and wake herself up. She could control the nightmares that edged their way into her midnight imaginings. But now, there was no Papa, there was no one silently encouraging her to push away those thoughts. And so she couldn't. Liesel laid awake late into the night, trying not to fall asleep for fear of what she might see or relive. It never worked. At some point, in her struggles to win the battle, she would lose to fatigue and let her lids droop. In the morning, she would look at herself in the bathroom mirror. Streaks from tears would stain her face and her eyes would be red and hollow within large ashy circles.

_Make your choice.  
They say you've been pleading,  
"Someone save us"._

Perhaps Liesel was not afraid of the dark, or even what lurked in the dark, but the promise of slumber that night brought. It was one that used to be welcomed with gratitude, but had lately become a thing that terrified her and clawed at her insides as she tried to keep fighting. Mornings were miracles, and Liesel was amazed every time she saw the sun shining outside her window. She usually awoke many times to be greeted by darkness. She would sob uncontrollably, no Papa to wipe away her tears. No Papa to hold her hand. No Papa to read with her. No Papa to just be there. And always be there.

_Heaven help us now.  
Come crashing down.  
We'll hear the sound,  
As you're falling down. _

Many times, Liesel wished that she had died in the bombing, instantly, with the sirens wailing for them all. Her body would lay next to those of her foster parents and she would be at rest forever. But, instead, she was suffering through life, trying to find some source of love and comfort as her heart attempted to patch itself up. It never would, though. There was always one little piece missing that caused it to collapse.  
_  
I'm at this old hotel,  
But can't tell if I've been breathing or sleeping  
Or screaming or waiting for the man to call.  
And maybe all of the above.  
Cause mostly I've been sprawled on these cathedral steps  
While spitting out the blood and screaming,  
"Someone save us!"_

Liesel awakened with a start, gasping for breath as if she were drowning. Her cheeks were wet. Her whole body shook, and she tried desperately to expel the memories from her mind.

_Heaven help us now.  
Come crashing down.  
We'll hear the sound  
As you're falling down._

Summoning all her courage, Liesel pushed the covers off of herself and got out of bed. Stepping lightly and evenly, she left her room, trying not to look into the darkness. Creeping down the creaky hallway, she finally reached the front door. Unlocking it with a small _click, _Liesel exited the Mayor's house.

_And will you pray for me?  
Or make a saint of me?  
And will you lay for me?  
Or make a saint of?_

The stone steps felt cool against the skin of her soles, and she breathed in the chilly night air as she stood there, staring at the stars. _Are you watching me, Papa?_ They reminded her of his silver eyes.

_Cause I'll give you all the nails you need.  
Cover me in gasoline.  
Wipe away those tears of blood again.  
And the punch line to the joke is asking,  
"Someone save us"!_

She started walking. At first, Liesel wasn't sure where she was off to, but her feet seemed to know, and led her to Himmel Street. A bitterly ironic name. The road was dusty and unfamiliar, and her ears filled with the sounds of everyday life. Rudy laughing, Mama cursing, Papa playing the accordion. Then, silence resumed, and she felt as if they'd been stolen from her again, hidden in a place where she'd never find them.

_Heaven help us now.  
Come crashing down.  
We'll hear the sound.  
As you fall._

Picking her way through the rubble, she arrived at what was left of her home. Finding where her room would have been, she traced her memories. Here's where Mama sat with the accordion, here's where Max slept, here's where Papa taught me to read... It was all so dreamlike, unrealistic but screaming at her at the same time.

_And would you pray for me?_  
You don't know a thing about my sins.  
How the misery begins.  
_Or make a saint of me?_  
You don't know.  
So I'm burning, I'm burning.  
_And will you lay for me?_  
You don't know a thing about my sins.  
How the misery begins.  
_Or make a saint?_  
You don't know.  
Cause I'm burning, I'm burning.

Liesel laid down in the debris. She coughed, feeling the dust enter her lungs, and once acclimated, closed her eyes. Sleep instantly consumed her.

_Cause I'll give you all the nails you need._  
I'm burning, I'm burning again.

Call me names, Mama, kiss me, Rudy, play for me, Papa. Just once more.

_Cover me in gasoline again._


End file.
